fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD007
Synopsis Yazmyne and her Pokemon make their way to the Pokemon Center and Yazmyne makes a few big decisions. Ethan and Cody try their hands at capturing Pokemon with mixed results Summary Yazmyne and Venusaur reach the Pokemon Center, now out of the snow. Kingdra, Ursaring, Gallade, and Sneasel are already at the center and the Nurse Joys are taking the Pokemon for recovery. Yazmyne recalls her Espeon and Venusaur and with Gallade's help carries other Pokemon into the center for treatment. One of the nurses asks Yazmyne what happened and if these are all her Pokemon. Yazmyne explains as much as she can before having to sit herself down. A man helps Yazmyne by giving him his coat and Gallade does what he came with a light Will-o-Wisp. Yazmyne gives both of them their thanks, and the man asks what kind of ordeal Yazmyne's been through. Yazmyne relays that she came to the Sinnoh Region to look for a powerful trainer who's off on an uncharted island, lost to the Snowpoint City Gym Leader, went off to train, lost her Ivysaur, but found it and other Pokemon under seige from strange blue-haired men and a red-headed woman with a Skuntank, all wearing a yellow G on the front and during all of it, she was caught in some of the crossfire and now she's exhausted. The man gives a rather amused smile; he says that with such powerful Pokemon on her it's no wonder how she survived all of that. Yazmyne asks who the man is and he introduces himself as Cyrus, a wondering trainer, researching the legends of Dialga and Palkia. Yazmyne does not know who those Pokemon are, but before she could inquire, a Nurse Joy calls her. The sun is setting on Route 202, and Ethan finds himself staring at a Bug-Type Pokemon. Cody scans it, saying that it is a Kricketot; a nocturnal breed of Bug Pokemon who sing. Kricketot looks at them rather oddly and Ethan is determined to catch it with Turtwig as he saw it first. Turtwig attacks with Tackle, but Kricketot does not do anything. Turtwig uses another Tackle, followed by a Razor Leaf. Ethan prepares his PokeBall as Kricketot has been weakened. However, the Pokemon glows white and releases a blast of energy that knocks out Turtwig upon impact. Kricketot then flees and everyone is shocked. Cody pulls out his dex again, which reads that Kricketot are known for only having very few moves, but their most common one is Bide, which returns all damage a Pokemon has taken after a period of time, similar to Counter or Mirror Coat. Ethan is determined to find and capture that Kricketot before night falls. Turtwig gets up and the two dash off to find the Bug-Type. Cody and Jillian quickly try to follow. Yazmyne is told that her Espeon and Venusaur are recovering nicely with the help of the Chansey's Softboiled and Roselia's Aromatherapy. Yazmyne inquires about the wild Pokemon and they all only need a day's rest before they can return to their home at the lake. The nurse then inquires about Espeon's psychic abilities. Normally certain treatments work for Psychic-Types to help them regain their strength and focus, but none of them seem to be working. Yazmyne relays that her Espeon only evolved recently so she's not fully tapped into her abilities yet. The Nurse inquires about Yazmyne's other Pokemon and Yazmyne says they do not need treatment as she intends to send them home. Cody is seen in lock with a Starly and it gets darker. Jillian tells him to hurry up and capture Starly before she does while Ethan says to hurry up as well. Cody as Piplup on his side and the trainer orders Bubble Beam. Starly evades and hits Piplup with two Quick Attacks. Cody orders Feather Dance. Piplup spins and releases light blue feather than surrounds and weakens Starly. Jillian looks up that move in her dex. Starly for another Quick Attack, but Piplup overpowers Starly with a Peck before going into Bubble Beam. With Starly down, Cody chucks a PokeBall which envelops Starly in red red before sealing him. After three shakes Starly is captured. Cody and Piplup brag while Ethan is a little jealous. Now that that's done, Jillian wants to know when they can sleep and Ethan says after they find his Kricketot. Yazmyne phones her parents and explains her recent decisions and some of her experiences that have happened in the span of a day. Carrie believes that to be a good decision, and she'll make sure to help take care of Yazmyne's Pokemon. Yazmyne has the PokeBalls of Kingdra, Sneasel, Ursaring, and Gallade. Carrie inquires about Espeon, but Yazmyne says she'll be keeping Espeon but leaving Venusaur here at Lake Acuity. Yazmyne explains that she does not know who those strange people were but they were after something and Venusaur will be strong enough to defend them. Carrie wonders if Yazmyne will be able to handle giving up her first Pokemon. Yazmyne admits she'll probably cry when it all settles in, but something came over her at the lake and told her to something to protect it, and she believes leaving a nature oriented Pokemon like Venusaur is best. Carrie then advises Yazmyne leave Sneasel and Ursaring there as well. Sneasel, as an Ice-Type thrives in cold environment while Ursaring is one who will ifght to the end. She'll take Kingdra, who needs regular exercise as well as Gallade who, by nature, needs to keep his abilities sharp. After some thinking, Yazmyne agrees with her mother, and this way Venusaur will not be alone. Ethan is still on the hunt for Kricketot and Cody says he never took the chance to scan Turtwig into his dex. his dex reads that Turtwig knows the move Grassy Terrain. Cody reads a description of the move and believes it will attract wild Pokemon within a certain range. Ethan and Turtwig try it, and Turtwig glows green before releaseing a luminescent green mist that causes plants to grow. Suddenly, Bidoof, Cherubi, Shinx, Budew, and Mothim emerge from hiding, attracted to the flowers. Ethan looks around and spots Kricketot. Ethan wants to battle it, but all of the Pokemon begin glowing as well. Jillian reads more the description, which says that it restores Pokemon within the vicinity of the field if they are touching the ground. Kricketot begins glowing and Ethan chucks a PokeBall at it. The ball begins moving quite wildly but Kricketot is surprisingly captured. Cody wants to know how that happened, and Ethan says that Kricketot was still hurt from its battle with Turtwig, so he just threw a PokeBall at it before Grassy Terrain courld restore it to full health, something the other find quite smart. Jillian wants to take her chance at captured one of the wild Pokemon. Pachirisu takes center and gets ready to battle, but she scares the Pokemon away with her Nuzzle, upsetting Jillian. Major Events *Yazmyne meets Cyrus *Cody captures a Starly *Yazmyne decides to leave Venusaur, Sneasel, and Ursaring at Lake Acuity *Yazmyne sends Kingdra and Gallade to the Petalburg Gym *Ethan captures a Kricketot after trial and error Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Professor Rowan Pokemon *Venusaur (Yazmyne's) *Esepon (Yazmyne's) *Gallade (Yazmyne's) *Kingdra *Sneasel *Ursaring *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Kricketot (Ethan's; newly captured) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Starly (Cody's) *Cherubi *Bidoof Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams